


Breakfast

by astraplain



Category: Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-22
Updated: 2015-06-22
Packaged: 2018-04-05 13:37:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4181832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astraplain/pseuds/astraplain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Doria attempts to deliver Yuuri's breakfast</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breakfast

“Doria, what’s wrong? You’re pink to the tips of your ears. Do you have a fever?” Sangria set her laundry basket down and reached for her friend, intending to check her temperature.

“No, I’m fine, but...” Doria's hands shook, causing the items on the tray she was carrying to clatter.

“That’s King Yuuri's breakfast tray!” Sangria exclaimed, even more convinced that something was wrong with the other maid. Doria would never neglect her duty, especially in delivering breakfast to the King and Lord Wolfram. It was the best opportunity of the day for seeing how their relationship was progressing. After all, there was a lot of money in the betting pool by now. Sangria was still holding out hope for Yuuri and Conrad while Lasagna favored Yuuri and Gunter but Doria was a Yuuri and Wolfram fangirl from day one.

"I... I..." Doria waved her hand helplessly, unable to find the words she needed.

"Were they fighting again?" Sangria asked sympathetically. Lord Wolfram's temper was infamous and it was often directed at his hapless fiancé, King Yuuri.

"No... no..." Doria looked around before leaning closer to Sangria, lowering her voice to a whisper. "There were... noises."

"Noises?" Sangria leaned in even closer, delighted. "Do you mean...?"

"Moans." Doria nodded and blushed even brighter pink. "Thumping."

"Really?" Sangria was so delighted for the King and Lord Wolfram that she didn't even care about the betting pool. "At last!" She leaned back, glancing around quickly. "You've got to tell Lasagna."

"No!" Doria shook her head frantically, reaching out to grab Sangria's arm. "I mean... it's not certain..." She couldn't fight her smile one more minute. "But I still need to deliver the breakfast tray."

And before Sangria could say anything, Doria had picked up the tray and hurried off towards the King's private chambers.

Sangria waited all of five seconds before hurrying after her, laundry basket temporarily forgotten.

XXXXX

"You've been practicing," Wolfram said, getting the words out between gasps of air. His nightgown was askew and his hair a tangle but he was smiling.

"And you didn't believe me," Yuuri said, just as winded and disarrayed as his fiancé. He surveyed the wreckage, wondering how he was going to explain a broken bed to Gwendal - or worse, Gunter.

"I didn't think you'd actually cut through the bedpost." Wolfram leaned down for a closer look at the splintered wood and the collapsed canopy and frame.

Morgif gave a proud "OOoooooOOO" at the compliment.

"It wasn't my idea," Yuuri protested, giving Morgif a frown. "I should make you explain this to Gunter," he told the sword. Morgif frowned and gave a disappointed moan.

"Just leave it. I'll have the servants clear away the mess." Wolfram waved off Yuuri's objections. "We've got a full schedule today and I want to spar with you before Conrad starts your morning training."

Wolfram moved towards his wardrobe, ignoring Yuuri's pointless attempt to shift the broken canopy. He glanced back just as Yuuri caught his foot on the edge of the tumbled comforter and managed to get his arms around Yuuri just as he fell forward. The two young men landed hard, Yuuri fully on top of Wolfram.

They were still lying there, breathless, when Doria knocked lightly and walked in with breakfast.

::end::


End file.
